Regular Darkness
by ThisIsDarkness
Summary: When Mordecai awoke he never dreampted what Rigby would tell him would be true. The Park workers are use to strange things happening, but how will they deal with this new girl? MordecaixOC. (Please review! This is my first story up on this website. THANKIES!)
1. Chapter 1: Into the regular world

In the dephs of Hell, there is a girl. A girl with hair as black as a ravens feathers. She goes by the name of Abigail Claitor. Demonic forces and powers of Death wanted her gone, for fear she would call on her powers and take the underworld. After a gunshot to the side, below her heart, she was found in the human world. Here  
is how it goes from there...

It was wayyyy to early in the morning for Mordecai to be up. It wasen't fair that Rigby wasen't up, too. Mordecai took the lamp next to him and threw it at Rigby.  
When he rolled over, rubbing his head and grumbling, Mordecai smirked. "Morning. Listen, go get some coffee. I gotta clean this bed. I don't want Benson getting pissy again." Of course Rigby would start complaining, but ignoring it and standing up just made him go do it anyway.

Rigby got toward the end of the stairs when he glanced at the couch, and saw legs. He raised an eyebrow and peeked over. A pale girl with black hair covering the left side of her face lay there, sleeping. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop a gasp. He turned, taking one more glance at her, and ran back upstairs. "Mordecai!" He screamed. Mordecai was halfway done making the bed when Rigby tackled him. "Dude! Theres a chick on the couch! You have to come see this!" Mordecai scoffed and pushed his best friend off of him.

"Yeah. right dude. You're still tired. Only in your dreams would you see a random girl on the couch. Let me guess, she was half-naked, too?" Rigby blushed at the statement. "No! Dude I'm not fibbing!" Mordecai was about to respond when Pops walked by with a blanket, and stopped to greet them. "Oh, good morning, Fella's. How are you?" Modecai finished pushing Rigby off and managed a good smile for Pops. "Hey, Pops. What's with the blanket?" Rigby stood and echoed, "Yeah, whats with the blanket?" Pops glanced down and gave a little giggle. "Oh, Skips found a stranger on the Park Grounds earlyer this morning when he had a funny feeling and went to look around. I thought she might be cold." Rigby glanced at Mordecai and smirked. "She laying on the couch?" Pops knodded. "Oh, yes yes. We're moving her into a room soon. Skips is setting it up now. He found some of her belongings skattered, and others were in a bag of hers. He said he must be the one to do it. I couldn't imagine why."

Later that day, she awoke. She sat up slowly, blinking. It was a strange place and she nearly found herself in a panic. Her stuff was placed neatly around the room, and an alarm clock read that it was 11:48 in the morning. "So.. you're awake." A deep, male voice spook. She glanced at a man who was completely buff, with white hair, but didn't look very aged. "Where am I?" He stared at her intensly. "At the Park. Listen, I know where you came from. I don't wanna risk hurting my friends by keeping someone like you here. What did you come to Earth for?" She lowered her gaze slowly to the floor. "I'm not here to harm anyone, I promise. Now, I assume you can trust me, since you were the one that searched my stuff." He merely knodded, and gave her the 'One Minute' sign with his pointer fingure.  
He exited the room, and she heard the sound of maybe five people talking. All sounding male. She heard the man earlyer inform them that their guest, meaning her, was awake. She took a few steps out of the room, and saw what looked like a nearly middle-aged man with a five o'clock shadow at the end of the stairs. He smiled warmly and motioned for her to come down. Her clothing was tattered and dirty, but decent enough for her to walk down in. She combed her fingures threw the left side of her hair that covered said side of her face as she walked down. "No need to be shy." He placed his hand on her shoulder as she walked down. "I'm Benson. I'm the manager here at the park. Skipps, our Groundskeeper is the one who found you. This is Mitch, Fives, Pops, Mordecai and Rigby." She knodded slowly, nervous. The one she assumed was Mitch, who had a strangely green complection went to speak. Before anything could come out of his mouth, she clutched her side and fell to her knees.

Benson knelt and placed his hand back onto her back between her shoulder blades. She clutched her side, something crusty cracked against her hand before it was taken over by a wet feeling. She took her hand away and saw blood coating her palm and finures. Benson looked shocked and glanced up at a tall man with blue as messy hair on top, the rest being black that reached his shoulders. "Mordecai, go call an ambulance! Hurry!" The man known as Mordecai stood and ran into another room. "Hang on, we're going to get you help.." Benson tried calming me down. "Bro, what's wrong with her?" Mitch said. "She must've gotten injured. Maybe she'd been running from someone and ran into the park..." Skipps sujested. He was good at hiding what he knew. She pushed Benson off lightly and forced herself to stand. She clutched her side and sat on the couch as the others moved. She breathed deeply, forcing herself awake. Awaiting for the ambulances arrival.


	2. Chapter 2: Abagail Awakens

It was weird to get into an actual car and go to a hospital. Other than the time that Rigby tried the Eggsalent Challenge. Mordecai was worried. This girl came here bleeding and they didn't even know it. It was just Pops, Benson, Rigby and Mordecai in the car. Benson was driving. Even he looked worried. Maybe he'd actually not yell this time. Mordecai sat in the passanger seat, and tried to make a light conversation. "So uh... where do you think she came from? Maybe she's a runaway?" He didn't know exacly what to say, but anything to break the tension that had built.  
Benson sighed softly."No, she had an ID on her. It said she's nineteen. Her names Abigail Claitor. That was all it said. It doesn't make any sense..." He brushed some of the little black hair he had out of his eyes. Rigby was trying to make a calming joke to Pops in the back seat. By the way Pops was smiling and clapping slightly, it seemed to be working.  
They pulled into the parking lot at the hospital. Benson let Mordecai out, in case Skips, Muscle Man and Fives weren't there yet. He went in and tried to remember the name as he walked up to the front desk. "Uh, yea. I'm here to see Abigail Clai...Claitor? I had called the ambulance for her earlyer." The secritary looked up at him. The blue and black hair probably didn't seem convincing, but he didn't care about that. Not to mention the fact of his clothing. A laid back, black T-Shirt and some ripped jeans that just hardly clung to his legs. She typed something on her computer quickly and looked at what had popped up.  
"She just got out of a minor surgury. She may or may not be awake but you are permitted to see her. Also, it says here that sometime more people will be showing up. One of you will have to stay here with her. She's not entirely stable and it's bad for her to stay here alone. The docter can give you more information..." She reached over and pressed a button, the door nearest to the desk made a clicking sound. "Just go through that door. It's room C6729." Modecai knodded and started walking through the door, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
The door to the room was closed. Before he knocked he tried to make himself look at least half decent. Why did Benson have to send him in alone? It would be so awkward trying to talk to this girl he didn't even know. He ran a fustraited hand through the back of his long hair, then knocked on the door just light enough to be audiable. "Yeah..?" The voice sounded weak, as if it was forced to be whole. Mordecai opened the door slowly. She was laying down with her head just slightly elevated. Her hair was so dark black, and eyes as red as blood itself.  
She looked confused for a minute, Mordecai closed the door behind him and just stood for a minute. "Hey, uh.. Ab-" He was cut off trying to take a few steps closer to her bed and tripped over a chair, softly face-planting on the floor. She let a small, unamuzed smile spread across her lips. Mordecai slowly forced himself up, holding his head and groaning lightly. "Sorry.. uh, Abigail?" He tried again, looking at the floor he'd just fallen on. Her black hair covered the left side of her face. Her skin was fairly pale. She was almost prettier than Margaret. Almost.  
"Yeah. You're... uh... were you the Fives guy or..?" He kinda chuckled. "No. I'm Mordecai. Everyone else will be here soon. How.. y'know.. how are you feeling? They said you were in a surgury." He took one of the chairs and pulled it closer, but kept a little distance between the two of them. "Oh, yea. They had to get the bullet out of my side." She said it as if they were talking about the weather. "A bullet?!" It came out a little louder than he'd wanted it to. "Why were you shot? Are you alright? I mean, it would suck if you weren't."  
She smiled a little. "Don't worry. It was just these guys tried to get away with some things. I ran to the closest place I could find. Which was the park. It's lucky you guys found me. But don;t worry. This ain't anything I can't handle." He just stared at her for a second. Damn. She really was pretty. Mordecai ran a hand through his hand through his hair again. "Yeah.. As long as you're alright. Hey uh... so I guess I should go talk to the docter and..." Just then. Benson walked in wearing the most pleasent smile Mordecai was sure he'd ever see on his face.  
"Abigail, the docter just told me you're cleared. When you feel ready, we'll take you back to the Park. When we get there, I'll discuss further options with you." He turned to Mordecai. "Everyone stayed in the Lobby. But Muscle Man will be in soon to help wheel her down. They want her in a wheelchair for a couple of days so that her side isen't strained." Normally, she;d make a wise comment about being right there and that what he just said was new information to her. Still, in her position right now, it probably wasen't right for her to be a smartass with these guys.  
Minutes passed, and she didn't really pay attention. There was the short green man, with a very pale boy that looked almost albino and noticeably blushed whenever he saw her, Benson, the old man Skips.. The kind of short guy with sloppy brown hair and a few inches shorter than who she could positivly identify as Mordecai. They wheeled her out and helped her into a car. She was upset Mordecai wasen't in there with them. He was the only one she really got along with.

~Two Days Later~

Thankful to have her last day in the wheelchair, Abagail Claitor kept trying to push herself to stand, but someone she came to know as pops, who had a cute path of white hair, a slightly lager than normal head, and always wore a cute tophat kept telling her she needed to settle down. There was only one day left and she could make it. He was a nice guy. In fact, everyone here wasen't that bad. And Mordecai... he was pretty cute.  
She wheeled in to Pop's office with Benson and Pop's sitting there. "Oh, Hello! Miss Abigail, Benson and I have been talking." He said in his usual upbeat tone. It always made her smile a bit. "Please guys, just Abagail." She said as sweetly as she could manage, considering she haden't taken the pain medication in a day and a half. "Abagail." Benson said with authority in his voice. "We need an extra hand around here. Even in a wheelchair, you've been helping. I've seen you leaning against the counter washing dishes sometimes and even mowing in front of the house to make it look presentable. If you'd like, we want to give you a job here. You're welcome to stay in the house. Mordecai and Rigby will be your helpers for while you're just settling."  
Against her will, her face lit up. "I would love that! I can start right now! You don't know how greatful I am. Thank you, for everything. You didn't even know me and you've done so much to help me. You don't even have to pay me at first. It can make up for the hospital visit!" She was talking faster than she wanted. For the first time, she was actually satisfied with something going on. The mention of Mordecai's name also helped. "Whoa, whoa. We took care of that. Go, Mordecai's waiting with Rigby at the top of the stairs. They're taking you to get some coffee so you can relax." She knodded and wheeled out. Mordecai was on the ground, and had Rigby in a headlock, when he glanced up, an evil smile came and he stood up, pushing Rigby forward and he hit the ground. "Told you I can beat you at headlocking. Now get her chair." Rigby grumbled something sounding like a 'Fuck You, Mordecai.'  
Mordecai came and picked her up bridal style. She tried to hide the blush by covering her face more. He carried her down the steps with nearly no complication and Rigby took care of her light-weight chair. "I can't wait to get out of that thing. It must be a pain having to carry me around all of the time." She laughed as he put her back in the chair. She absolutely hated depending on everyone for everything. She hated feeling like a moocher since she came there. "I don't really mind. You've been pushing yourself to hard, anyway."  
Just then, Fives came out and smiled when he saw Abigail. "Uh, hey guys. Mind if I tag along? Muscle Mans on a date with Starla and uh..." His raspy voice was even worse around Abagail. "It's no problem, man." Rigby said. It took her a little while with names, but after making the connection that Mitch and Muscle Man both started with an M, it became a little easyer for that part. Mordecai and Rigby's were easy because they sung about it when she looked depressed after they had come home from the hospital.  
They made their way to a nice Cafe. Fives looked agrivated when he saw Abagail clutches and laughing with Mordecai as he carried her and insisted on carrying her wheelchair in. Abagails heart nearly stopped when she was back in her chair, and turned to see Mordecai laughing. He was blushing also, with a girl with Red hair...


	3. Chapter 3: Only a dream

It was dark. And cold. She was in a chain. Keeping her arms together. Pain exploded all over her. Death stood in front, laughing. "You honestly thought you could make friends? Someone like you. YOU are the true darkness..." He stepped up and grabbed her now bloody chin, and looked into her red eyes. "You are Darkness itself. And you know that you will never escape. Poor young Abagail... Now watch these so called 'friends' die..."  
Pops was suddenly there. His eyes full of tears and his sweet voice whimpering. His throat was slit slowly, and his scream echoed in her head painfully. That's how it went for everyone.. so slow, so painful. It wasen't until Mordecai stepped up and was not being pushed down. Then, there was the girl with the red hair. "So, you had a little crush on me? Well screw you! You'd be a nice peice of ass but nothing more. Can't you see I'm with this babe?" He spoke so cruely. He then turned to the girl who flipped Abagail off and kissed Mordecai sloppily. Worse than death, her chest ached.  
Death came again, his hand glowing as he slowly reached toward her chest...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Abagail, wake up..."

The voice was far...

"You're dreaming! Now get up."

What is a dream..?

"Come on, Claitor!"

Was that truely her name...?

She rose from her bed and kept back the scream. She was completely covered in sweat and panting wildly. When she looked around, Skips was there. As the sweat dripped further, she hardly bothered to wipe it, throwing the blanket off of her and sat there in shorts and a tank top. Something she would only ever wear to bed. "Are you alright? You would've been screaming in a couple minutes if you'd stayed asleep." It'd been nearly two months since she'd come here, and Skips was still trying to completely anaylze her, at the same time, maintaining enough of a distance so that she didn't figure him out.  
"Yeah, uh... Thanks, Skips. I really hated that..." Remembering it, she blushed. Her stared at her feet and blanked for a minute, thinking of the ending of her dream with Margaret. It killed her and tears threatened in her eyes. "Abagail?" His voice snapped her out of it. "S-Sorry, Skips. Nightmare distracted me..." He half smiled and sat on the end of her bed. "Tell me about it. Don't worry, I shut the door and made sure everyones still asleep." She bit her lip. "Everyone was dying because of me, because of what I am.." She gripped the sheets tightly. "And, Mordecai.. he.. That girl, Margaret... He was kissing her, telling me that I was nothing to him or something. I can't even remember." The tears now filled her eyes. The images of her friends fading away in front of her... "You have feeling for Mordecai, don't you? Don't lie to me." He had a stern tone.  
They both knew it: She was from Hell, created in shadows. To fall for a mortal was dangerous, for everyone around them. "Yes. He's.. so sweet. He looks like a total badass but he's always there. Yes. He's like four years older than me and yes, he's immature at times. But you have to look past that. He was there for me even though he didn't know me. The way he slipped in the hospital. He has this... just this look about him. I love it when he sings, jokes and laughs. He even said I'm one of the coolest girls he knows, AFTER I beat him at a video game! Isen't that incredible! And his voice in general makes me forget everything. All of the pain I've felt, the fact that I was kicked out of Hell, the death I've seen and the fighting. He makes it go away with the stupid things he does. I-It's so horrible." They finally escaped. The tears poured. Well.. not poured. Streamed down from her eyes slowly. Skips just sat there, knowing she already knew what he'd say. "Oh God, I'm in love with Mordecai! Is that possible?

It's only been like... not even.. what is it? A month and a half now? It's not possible!"  
Skips sighed. "It is. Trust me. I've been around nearly as long as Death himself has. I've seen people come and go. It's possible to have love at first sight, it's highly possible that you have fallen for him in the matter of only a month. You try to spend all of your time around him, you've tried your best to see why he likes Maragret and even gotten close enough to her to where you hang out with her when he's not around! I see the way you look at him.." She blushed even more than what had already formed on her cheeks. "Please don't let it be true..." She nearly muttered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Oh, yeah. Have a look around the air and then your room..." His voice cooed. She moved the hair out of her eyes slightly. Black orbs were hovering around them, some holding small painting and a hairbrush, even the lamp that had been besides her bed. As she looked further, the room had been almost completely torn apart. Her bedside table knocked over, draws opened and clothing sprawn everywhere. A sigh escaped her as she willed the orbs to move, setting some things back up and placing the random items down. "So, that's how your powers work. I was hoping to see them up close."  
Abagail rolled her eyes slowly. "Yeah. It's not all that great. I'd rather have to clean my room regularly." Taking a last look around, she walked toward the door. "Go get some rest. I promise you I'm fine..." Glancing at her thrown alarm clock, she read the time as nearly five in the morning. "I'm going to make some coffee. Seeing as I won't be asleep anytime soon." She opened the door, walking down the short path of a hallway. She heard the toilet flush, and prayed, no matter how ironic it was that whoever walked out wouldn't be... "Oh. Hey, Abagail. What're you doing up?"  
Shit...


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Truth

A sigh escaped as she look up, the bathroom light still on. "Oh, hey Fives. I didn't think anyone else was up." She looked around, then back at the pale boy and nodded in the direction of the stairs, knowing he wouldn't want the conversation to end so soon. As she walked, she heard his light footsteps echoing behind hers. He was a quiet guy. she still couldn't figure out why they called him Fives. Before, she heard Muscle Man call him Hi Five Ghost.  
Maybe that was because he's pale?

"So, what are uh.. you doing up?" He asked, seeming nervous. His eyes were still half-closed from the light in the kitchen and he was rubbing his left arm. Part of the time his gaze was on her, the other half, he kept it to the floor. "Just can't sleep. You should head back to bed, you can still catch a couple hours sleep. I'm making some coffee, so I won't be going back anytime soon." Abagail smiled sweetly and swore she saw the blush coming onto his pale cheeks. "No! I mean, I'm good. Haha..." It was starting to get awkward.  
Sighing, she opened her eyes widely, now becoming two shades darker. His own became very dark as his face blanked. "Go back to your room. You never saw me awake." A simple statement, but it was fallowed. When a door was heard in the silence shutting softly, she released the trance. Now sitting alone, she prepared the coffee pot. That nightmare... Mordecai, Pops, Rigby, Skips, Benson, Fives, Mitch...  
They would all have to find out somehow. At some point it would come out. They were all in danger. So much danger with her there... It would be better for everyone if she left. If she left, they'd forget about her in no time. It's not as if...  
The water stopped dripping in the coffee pot, and she slowly stood. Her mind was not about her as she put five spoonfuls of sugar in and made her coffee very light. Sitting at the table, she sipped it. The warmth traveled down all the way to her stomach. It ached. Coming to the realization she could not stay, she rose slowly, planning to come back and enjoy her last time here, she left her mug of coffee. The trip up the stairs seemed so long...

It was nearly nine when Benson was heard early. "Dude.. what is he on about now?" Mordecai wondered aloud. "YOU ARE ALL SO IRRESPONSIBLE CAN'T DO A GOD DAMN THING! WHERE ARE THOSE TWO SLACKERS?!" Hearing the angry footsteps, Mordecai rose from the bed as if it had been set on fire to make it appear as if he hadn't only woken up. Rigby stayed sleeping on his trampoline when Benson opened the door. "YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Rigby shot up. "Wha- huh? Awh, man. We haven't even woken up yet, Benson!" His face became red. "Look, I know it was you two who got up this morning and kept a coffee pot and a mug out!"  
Confusion took over Mordecai and Rigby's face. "Benson, we-" Mordecai started, raising his arms a little, until a small female voice interrupted him and he froze. "Uhm.. Benson..." Abagail rounded the corner slowly, seeming more unsure of herself than she had in a long time.  
Abagail was up-straight and overpowering since the day she got out of her wheelchair. If Mordecai were to wake up to take a leak, he's seen her jogging in the rising sun. She kept to herself, and when he'd come in at night after late chores, she'd be on the roof. Whether it would be rain or clear, she'd be up there, looking out or at the sky. When she spoke, her voice was plain. Her eyes held a hidden sadness. Mordecai had to admit, since she came, Morgaret had been in his mind less and less lately. She was beautiful, captivating even. The way she would light up around him made his stomach go into knotts.  
He snapped out of it as Benson turned to speak to her. He was actually nice to her...  
"Abagail. I'm sorry. Did I wake you? Well blame THESE GUYS." She raised her hand and put it on his shoulder. "No, I uh... it was me. I woke up from a bad dream earlier and I wanted to make some coffee. When I was done I wanted to get a shower. I went to go get some clothes and must've fallen asleep. I was already a little awake when I'd heard you yelling. I'm sorry. I really meant to clean it up.. I've been so distracted and.. and.. I had a really hard time and I don't know... I'm sorry..."  
Tears built in her eyes, and she ran out. Benson held out one of his thin arms to stop her, but she got away to quickly. Benson sighed and turned back to them, his gaze to the floor looking sorrowful at first, but soon they rose and had their same harsh demeanor "Mordecai, Skips isn't here, so you'll have to go talk to her. Don't argue. You have a better way of calming people down." Mordecai nodded and made his way down the stairs and out the door toward the small pond.  
"Abagail?" Her shoulders were shaking, and she was muttering what sounded like "I knew it, I knew it," under her breath. He took a few more steps toward her. "Abagail, talk to me..." As soon as he sat down, she was on him. She slung her arms around his shoulders and put her face lightly into his chest. Oddly, he didn't mind. He put an arm around her back, letting her cry. It wasen't as if she'd be doing any harm. He rubbed her back in attempts to comfort her and tried to get her to speak. "Please, just tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing my friends upset..." In that moment, she pushed him off and sat up, wiping remaining tears from her eyes. "I can't.. t-tell you..." He could tell she was trying to keep herself together but struggled.  
"Of course you can tell me! I mean... I thought you were close to me..." His voice unwillingly took a disappointed drop. "Mordecai, I trust you more than anyone else... But I-.." She huffed. "If you want to know, then you'll have to meet me back here tonight." He'd be willing to do anything at this point to heel that desperate aching in his chest to help her, to know why she's in so much pain. "Of course, anything Abagail!" She licked her lips a little as if thinking deeply about something. "And, Mordecai..." He turned his head. "Yeah?"

Before he knew what happened, her lips were on his...


End file.
